


Runaways

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Running Away, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: Under the cover of the trees, it was darker, and the ground was softer, meaning that they could run now, the movement of the trees in the wind also disguised their fast movements and they could move much faster. Even before picking up the child, she had hoped to reach the border by daybreak, now it was more desperate, she didn’t know what they would do to the child if the two of them were caught, but she wasn’t about to find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote inspired by a prompt for @givethispromptatry on tumblr and based on the Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood.

“I have a million things running through my mind right now.” She turned to face the child clinging to her. “One million different scenarios and possibilities and in none of them do I abandon you here.”

The girl didn’t respond, but her sad, dark eyes, became a little lighter, a little wider and a little more hopeful, her grip didn’t loosen though, which concerned Daisy slightly- who had promised this child to stay with her, and broken that promise? Why didn’t she trust her, despite the fact that she had pretty much attached herself to her?

“Alright, I’m gonna pick you up, ok?”

The girl nodded, finally letting go of Daisy’s leg in favour of holding her arms up. And it was the cutest sight she had ever seen, briefly she wondered if her own child would have done that, and looked up at her with so much trust- but she would never find that out, and crying now would only scare the child she actually had.

The girl settled comfortably on her hip, burying her head in the crook of Daisy’s neck, one hand gripping the neck of Daisy’s jacket, the other in front of her face, with her thumb tucked into her mouth. Normally, she would have pulled the thumb out gently, telling her how germy it was, but the girl needed some sort of comfort and who was Daisy to take that away from her?

Carefully, the two of them began to walk, Daisy keeping her pace slow at first as she adjusted to the extra weight on her left- it was harder to keep her tread silent, and she could only hope that the gun on her belt wouldn’t be needed, because there was no guarantee she could fire it one-handed. Night was falling, and the cover of darkness would work with them, rather than against, as the daylight did- there were less guards out at night, and the beams of their torches didn’t stretch very far, making it much easier to run away from them.

The girl shifted slightly as Daisy began to pick up the pace, her face was still buried in Daisy’s neck, and for that she was grateful- the girl wouldn’t see any of the hanging bodies they came across, and she wouldn’t make any noise that could carry, any noise that someone could use to locate them.

Under the cover of the trees, it was darker, and the ground was softer, meaning that they could run now, the movement of the trees in the wind also disguised their fast movements and they could move much faster. Even before picking up the child, she had hoped to reach the border by daybreak, now it was more desperate, she didn’t know what they would do to the child if the two of them were caught, but she wasn’t about to find out.

“We’ll make it,” she whispered, “we’ll be safe soon.”  
She didn’t know if she trying to reassure to girl or herself.


End file.
